fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!
"The beach?" Jason looked dully over at Iris, who had just made the bold declaration she wanted the Guild to have a beach holiday. Wendy was sitting in his lap, sleeping quietly with Yasaka curled next to her. The twins were sleeping at his sides. Anyone could misconstrue this...and they'd probably be right. Vivian was curled into a ball; snoozing the morning away. It honestly was expected from Iris; but for Vivian to have such a heartwarming way of sleeping was rather abnormal. "....Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...." Suddenly, Iris prodded at Vivian, causing her to leap up and hit her head on the cieling in fright. "W-What!? Don't do that again...!" Jason seemed to be mulling it over. "Vivian, what do you think? Iris proposes we go to the beach." He figured he'd decide based on what Vivian said. Vivian bluntly replied, "Of course I do. We need a relaxing day; too many missions are taking up our free time." "Alright then..." Jason shrugged. "I guess we're going to the beach. A Time For Play "We're here!!!" Wendy gasped in awe. She'd never seen a sight like this before. Sand, lots of sand, and then water as far as the eye can see. The sea was a magnificent sight to behold, glittering under the sunlight. "You like the beach, Wendy?" Olivia asked, walking over to the girl. Her swimsuit was much skimpier than pretty much anyone on hand, easily showing off the appeals of her body. "Yeah..." Wendy was looking all around, taking it in. "I've never seen something like this before." "I'd say enjoy it..." Jason walked over, wearing swimtrunks and a matching jacket made for places like the beach. He still wore his X-shaped bands and the collar-band around his neck. "...but I give Iris five seconds to come barreling through here and into the water." "Yoooooooooooou guessed right~!" Iris called out as she barged past the two, before performing a massive belly-flop into the water. She had used her own natural fur to cover up her private parts- which means that she grew it spontaineously. Vivian called out, "Dammit, Iris! At least don't go naked!" Vivian stomped towards the two angrily, wearing a crimson and white polka-dotted bikini which actually flattered her supposedly boyish frame; she just wore baggy clothes most of the time, she wasn't unappealing at all. Upon closer inspection, Wendy's swimsuit was that of a two piece, a lime green swimsuit with stripes in a spiral pattern, and the top was slightly frilly around the edges. Jason had bought it for her earlier in the day, since she lacked a swimsuit. "Iris, you shouldn't cause so much trouble." She insisted. "There are other people at the beach besides us." Iris turned around and gnashed her teeth rather embarrassed. "Oh, ehehehehe. Sorry~" She wasn't really sorry, but she did have a habit of screwing things up quite often. "....Just that nothing would fit me, so yeah..." Vivian merely applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "...Dammit, Iris. Try and do what Jason says; see, this is WHY we need to tell you what to do and we can't trust to you act on your own." "Vivian, this is a day to relax, calm down." Jason put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Iris. "Ignore her, Iris. You're fine 'wearing' what you have, though I use the world loosely. Just, please don't bury anyone in the sand when the tide starts to come in." Iris blinked for a moment before glancing over at Vivian with a look that practically screamed 'evil'. "...Tonight. You." Vivian didn't really seem to notice this, as she calmly walked down the beach to go find Chelia, who was attempting to swim with very little success. "...Dang it! Why do I keep sinking like a gosh darn rock!?" Chelia howled in anger. Molly Hale, wearing a rather frilly swimsuit, was over by a food stand, trying to order some fried squid. Standing next to her was the previously mentioned Ulalia. Ulalia sighed. "...Squid, really? I don't know why, but it makes me wanna throw up..." she certainly wasn't feminine in the slightest. Her eyes fluttered lightly, as she gazed upon her own figure, which was clad in a bikini top, swimtrunks, and a black jacket. She chomped down on a leg of chicken rather frenziedly, provoking some rather ....unique looks. Molly sighed. "Ulalia, you're making a mess of yourself..." She pulled out a napkin, which was made clear she had for a situation such as this, and wiped a bit of sauce off of Ulalia's mouth. "Can you please eat with more manners in public?" She smiled, so it was obvious she didn't mind it too much, but she hated the fact that Ulalia's occasional odd behavior got the black-haired girl glances. Ulalia slumped in dissapointment before complying like a good girl. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She slowed down in her chewing and then attempted to look as if she were normal to an extent. She didn't like doing what people asked, but still, she did what Molly said because well, she was Molly. Offshore, water was beginning to churn. Naturally, this was the result of Mary Jane, who was having fun with her Water-Magic in the water. Len was sitting on the sand, with a pink haired, very feminine boy in a female swimsuit, also wearing a light, white pink jacket. They were making sculptures with the sand, and Mary locked her eyes on them, creating a large wave which she washed ashore with, giggling as she washed their sand sculptures away. "H-Hey!" Len said indignantly. Corinne turned to Mary, seemingly annoyed. "Hey, you! You're lucky I don't use the Star Rod on you..." he immediately forgot his words as he returned to making his sand sculpture, pretending that nothing happened. He was able to easily forgive people, this Corinne Giroux. "We'll just start again..." Len frowned. "I want to build something large...a sand house I can live inside with Master..." He blushed at the idea. Corinne smirked slightly as he confided in Len with a friendly, yet teasing tone. "...Yeah, we will. Don't worry Lenny-boy, I'll help you get closer to 'Master'." Sand Antics It took them awhile, and, a bit of magic actually, but Corinne and Len managed to construct a particularly large castle, and, with a bit more magic, was keeping the tide - and Mary Jane - as far from their construction as possible. "I think we did good, Corinne!" Len seemed enthusiastic, as the castle was about as large as the average house, completely with fully formed rooms - made of sand - inside. How was it staying up? Magic. Corinne gave Len a thumbs up happily. "Lookin' good, Lenny-boy! I'm sure Jason'd like it!" He was definitely confident about this; it was so obvious. "C-can you get Master?" Len asked, sounding nervous. "Tell him I want to play a game." Corinne nodded. "On it." He ran off quickly, sprinting over to Jason. Iris's eyes widened at this. "Oh, it's that pink haired blob. He looks tasty..." Corinne grabbed Jason's hand, before rushing off. "I've got something to show you, so hurry up!" "Hm?" Jason looked at him curiously, a popsicle in his mouth. Hot as it was, these things were delicious. And being larger than Corinne, his pull didn't do anything and to the unwary, it was merely like they were holding hands. "Is something the matter, Corinne?" Corinne couldn't speak a word; though his actions certainly did tell a lot about what was happening."Lenny has a present for you, so hurry up..." his eyes sharpened. "And put on a smiley face! It's REALLY good, you'll love it!" "I don't smile, Corinne." Jason reminded him pointedly. "But sure, I'll come along, lead the way." Corinne pouted at this. "Wait, you don't smile?" He let go of Jason's hand and practically grabbed his cheeks before trying to force a smile on him with his pointer fingers, practically stretching Jason's gums. "Smile, goshdarnit!" Jason calmly removed the boy's hands from his mouth, and, in an effort to distract Corinne, kissed him, before breaking it off. "I think you had something to show me?" He asked calmly. He dragged Jason over to the massive sand house. "Well well...feast yer eyes on THAT." Corrinne was particularly confident about this. Jason took in the sand castle. It was as large as the average house and he was surprised by this. He walked around it. "This is actually amazing. You built this?" Corinne smirked. "Yep. Lenny-boy did that all by himself. Isn't it the greatest thing you've ever seen?" He really wanted to convince Jason on this one. "I can only assume I'm meant to go inside." It wasn't a question, but Jason was curious enough to wait for Corinne's response. This man...he wasn't meant for fun. Corrinne smacked him heartily on the ass. "...No kidding. You're slow on the uptake, LaHote- you really are." Of course Corinne didn't really understand that it wasn't a question, but still. Jason stepped inside the sand house, and took a look around. The rooms were surprisingly detailed, a kitchen, a sitting room, a bedroom. He took a moment to wonder how a king sized sand bed fit into this house, but then he figured the entire thing was being held up by magic. "This is spectacular." Corinne smirked and nudged Len. "..See, I told you he'd like it." On the inside, Corrinne was thinking, "...Why isn't he smiling. Smile, goddammit." Len was blushing here; he was so embarrassed by Jason's kind words. "T-Thank, you, M-Master...I made it so that the beds would feel like they were actually real with magic..." Len shot Corinne a look that clearly said "Vacate the premises". Jason walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, and was surprised, not that his face showed it, that Len was right. "It's surprisingly soft." He looked around the house again. "I have to congratulate you, Len, this is actually done really well." Corrinne quickly hopped off, leaving Len and Jason completely alone. "...I hope it all goes well." Len plonked himself next to Jason, questioning in a vaguely flirty tone; "I put a lot of work into it; I hope we could possibly change the guild building around a bit to...look like this. What did you think?" "While I'm not averse to your creation, the Guild Building I think is fine." He looked over at Len and placed a hand on his head. "No point in fixing what isn't broken, at least that's what I've heard." He didn't want to sound rude and was trying to be as polite as possible. Len shook his head, embarrassed now. "...I-I guess you're right. Still this has more rooms-" he silenced himself, actually downcast for once. "....Never mind." Jason moved his hand down to the boy's cheek. "Don't worry. Perhaps we'll make use of your design, I'll have Alaskiel memorize it." He paused. "You made this for us to enjoy didn't you? You, and myself?" Master of dull surprise or not, Jason knew what was happening when it was happening. Len looked up, still embarrassed; his shyness could be seen plastered upon his rosy-red cheeks. "...Y-Yes! I made it just for you and me..." he suddenly glanced away, unwilling to look Jason in the eye. "So, since we're here, what do you want to do? I'll do anything." He took a second to remember where they were. "Within limitations, given the fact that we're on a public beach." WHAM! In an instant, the side of the wall of the sand house was knocked down as Corrine was thrown head-first through it. Slowly, he stood to his feet, rubbing his head. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwww..." He groaned before glancing at the two. "...Oh my god, sorry Lenny...! Iris just threw me a fair distance..." As the sand crashed down, Jason and Len were both covered in it, piling up around them until they were covered up to their necks. Then...miraculously, Jason cracked a smile, and actually began to laugh. It was strange, as no one had ever really heard it, and Vivian was seen way in the distance turning her head in a way only an owl should to see if it was actually Jason laughing the bark-like laugh that radiated around. Len continued to look away, still more embarrassed than he'd ever been before. He was practically fuming by now. "...Argh! Darn it Corinne, I was counting on you...!" Corrine rubbed the back of his head, muttering in an exasperated yet jokey tone, "Ahahahaha, sorry..." Jason smiled at Len, breathing as his laughter died down. "Don't worry Len. The entire gesture was nice, and even though Corinne quite literally brought the house down, the end result," He was referring to the fact that they were encased in sand. "Was actually rather humorous." He moved, and the sand fell, and then waved his hand, moving the sand away from Len so he could move, and kissed the boy's forehead in a gesture that worked for pretty much anyone in his harem. "This was fun. Now, go spend the rest of the day relaxing, I have to go grab a bite." And he walked off. Despite all that happened, Len actually rather happy. At least he made Jason laugh. That was certainly a plus; it made him feel like all that hard work was at least for something. "...Yeah, it was fun." He stood up and then began to chase after Corrinne, practically yelling at the pink-haired fool. Microwear Splash! Splash! Wendy was running just a ways into the ocean from Chelia, who insisted on chasing after her, splashing her with the sea water. "C-Chelia, c'mon, c-cut it out!" She insisted, giggling madly but returning fire anyway. Chelia couldn't help but smile in a rare moment of relaxation like this. "I'm gonna 'git ya, Marvell!" She continued to splash at Wendy cheerfully. It was like Chelia had slowly become a completely different person these past couple of months; and the chains of darkness which bound her to cynicism were eradicated. Using Wind Magic, Wendy shaped water like a heart and quickly bound Chelia's arms with it, before collapsing into the water, sighing like she'd just run a mile. "It's fun...I like the beach..."She was floating, and turned her head over to look at Chelia, smiling. "You've never been to one before, either?" Chelia, somewhat uncharacteristically meekly nodded. "Yeah. I've been alive for maybe one-two months. This is actually my first time relaxing in any kind, to be honest. But this is a lot of fun; I'd love to come back again someday, I really would!" "I'm only four or five months myself." Wendy submerged herself, before quickly surfacing and gasping. "Can't hold my breath..." She sighed and resumed floating on her back. "I don't count time when I'm with Jason..." She smiled at the thought. "But yes, let's enjoy!" She seemed excited and formed a sphere of wind around her hand. "Want to explore deep?" Chelia actually smiled. "Righty-o!" She immediately mimicked Wendy's actions in glee. Alaskiel, as usual, was hitting on pretty much any woman he could find, and was actually walking off with another woman, who looked at him like she'd just suddenly recognized him. Memory-Magic was obviously at work here, but Alaskiel didn't care, his goal was quite obviously sex. Olivia walked over to Gaikou, who seemed to be sitting away from everyone else. "Not going to join in?" She asked curiously, bending over to look Gaikou in the face. Of course, this gave the effect of displaying her barely covered breasts for the girl to see. Gaikou looked away indifferently. "...Nope. I said before, I'm not here for hugs and puppies and picnics..." she actually formed a half-smirk at the corner of her face. "But I have my own business." She resumed reading rather calmly, looking up once or twice to see if Olivia had gone. She had, but, as if summoned, Jason had taken her place. He was holding a Popsicle that he split in half, and offered her the other half. "Gaikou, it's a day to relax. Join us." Gaikou glanced up at Jason, grumbling, "...Tch, fine Jason. You can have your way." She was actually smiling, but it was hard to notice. She stood up and accepted the popsicle, though as usual- her happiness was masked by her general bad attitude. Jason hoisted himself up. "Come with me." He extended a hand. "Iris, Corinne, Ichigo, and Vivian are playing volleyball. I'm not sure where Ringo is, but unwind, it'll be good for you. Gaikou scratched her head. "....Ugh, fine. But this is the last time...!" Of course it wouldn't be; she was just so contradictory it was kinda adorable. "I'll school all of them...then get back to this book." Jason took her by the hand and walked briskly over to the volleyball court of the beach. "No, you won't. After this, I'm taking you everywhere. I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself."